hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Special Agent Kensi Blye
Kensi Blye is a main character on the series NCIS: Los Angeles and also a Special Agent for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service's Office of Special Projects branch in Los Angeles, California. Early life The only daughter of Marine Donald Blye and civilian Julia Feldman, Kensi suffered a personal tragedy when she lost her father, Donald when she was only fifteen years old with her father's remains being so unrecognizable by the car accident that he was in that investigators had to resort to using medical records to ID him and for years, it remained a cold case. For almost a year and a half, Kensi also lived on the streets before she presumably attended college and later joined NCIS. It's not known if she undertook any other assignments before she was reassigned to the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles, California. NCIS Season 6/Pre NCIS: Los Angeles Kensi made her debut appearance in the NCIS Season 6 episode, Legend Part 1 where she was seen undercover on the streets of Los Angeles, following Marine Nick Chandler with Sam Hanna assisting her but a sniper ruined things, resulting in Chandler fleeing the scene and Sam and Kensi with no idea of Chandler's whereabouts. She was later seen escorting NCIS Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee into the heart of the original OSP building. She later went into the field again, this time posing as a waitress in a diner which also had fellow undercover Agent Mike Renko there too. Both as well as the OSP watched their fellow agent, G. Callen take part in a meeting with arms dealer, Max Talia. In the aftermath of the resulting gunfight between NCIS and Liam Patrick Coyle and his men, Kensi was tasked with bringing Talia into custody which she did. In Legend Part 2 (episode) after realizing that there was no camera in the auto-shop, Agent Lara Macy dispatched Kensi to come up with a way to get a small camera into the auto-shop that the NCIS OSP team could have live footage of what was going inside the shop. After driving around, Kensi eventually pulled over in a presumably rough area of Los Angeles, California and used a pipe to smash the left frontlights of her car with some gangbangers taunting her. In response, she then pulled out her SIG-Sauer to ward off some gangbangers before leaving the area. Kensi eventually arrived at the auto-shop and while the mechanic Haziq Khaleelwas successfully distracted, she placed the small camera onto a small area of the shop's wall before leaving again. A few hours later and with Mossad agent Michael Rivkin fast-approaching the shop, Kensi, Renko, Sam and a team of NCIS agents performed a raid on the auto-shop, killing one employer and member of the terrorist cell while Haziq was left injured and eventually taken into custody. Kensi later informed the team that the shop was secure and was soon seen in the main OSP bullpen, saying goodbye to Gibbs and McGee who were returning to Washington D.C. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 In the Season 1 premiere episode, "Identity", it was revealed that Kensi is capable of speaking Portuguese and she was one of the many agents seen welcoming Callen back to work. In "Missing", with Dom having disappeared, Kensi was later seen at Dom's house, washing his dishes. In "Found", with Dom's location having been revealed, OSP organized an operation in the hope of saving Dom from execution. With Sam and Dom pinned down by gunfire, Dom chose to sacrifice himself to save Sam by taking gunfire intended for Sam which killed Dom instantly and also left the OSP team devastated with Kensi later breaking down and crying after learning of Dom's death. For the reminder of the Season, Kensi worked by herself although she paired up with Nate on some occasions. Hawaii Five-0 Season 2/NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 She appeared in the Hawaii Five-0 Season 2 episode, Ka Hakaka Maika'i (episode) where Joe White asked her to come to Hawaii to help Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Apparently, Joe and Kensi share a history as they were in Jakarta and Joe saved her life during some case which led to Kensi coming to Hawaii at Joe's request with Kensi returning to Los Angeles. Seven months later, during May 2012, also met Steve's colleagues, Detective Danny Williams and Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly during the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3/ Hawaii Five-0 Season 2 crossover episode, "Touch of Death" as both teams fought to stop a possible smallpox outbreak with Kensi greeting the two H50 members while also stating that she wished that the meeting could have been "under different circumstances", she even asked them if McGarrett ever found out what Shelburne meant but they told her he thought he did when Joe White told him he was Shelburne but they said he's still looking for answers when he feels Joe is lying about the truth. Trivia * Kensi was supposed to be 'Asia-American' people during production. * Both Danela Ruah (Kensi) and Eric Christian Olsen (Marty) are guest appearance, but their in-laws. Category:Characters 2010 Category:One Time Appearance Category:Americans Category:Female Category:NCIS